


新年快乐

by erinny303



Category: MakeS
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinny303/pseuds/erinny303
Kudos: 4





	新年快乐

为什么会变成现在这个样子呢。  
Sei瞥了一眼惨不忍睹的桌面，橘皮散落满桌，几个剥到一半就被抛弃的橘子可怜巴巴地躺在果盘里，而始作俑者还在慢悠悠地剥开下一个——剥一半不吃是因为她固执地要剥个完整的、花瓣形状的橘皮出来，她手指不听使唤，一不留神就会把脆弱的橘皮扯断，偏偏又倔得很，不让剥或是替她剥都不行，伸手碰就要哼哼唧唧地从他手里往回抢。  
少年轻轻叹了口气，开始后悔纵容她在晚餐上喝酒。  
是他疏忽了，他早该意识到女孩这种把红酒当葡萄汁喝的行为绝不是她自称的“不懂风雅”，而是她真的不会喝酒，尝到甜味就把12°的红酒当成饮料喝。

“sei，你看，”女孩忽然兴奋地拍拍他的大腿，献宝似的把剥好的橘子小心翼翼地举到他眼前，“好看吗？”  
几瓣稍稍内卷的果皮花瓣似的托着圆润饱满的果肉，躺在女孩嫩白的掌心上。  
“好看。”他拢住那双浸满柑橘清香的手，拣出橘瓣放进她嘴里，温声细语地哄着，“user，今天早点洗漱睡觉好不好？”  
“早睡？”女孩精准地从六个字里抓出了两个重点，摇摇头，“洗漱可以，早睡不行。”  
少年被她这一瞬间的聪明才智逗得无声笑起来，要不是那一桌残缺不全的橘子，他都要怀疑这人究竟是真的喝醉了还是在借着酒意撒娇。  
“为什么不想早睡呢？”他很好奇user在这种情况下会给出什么借口。  
“为什么？”女孩偏过头，怔愣两秒，忽然笑起来，“不告诉你。”  
说完，她嚯地蹿起来，踉跄了一下，不得不靠他托在胳膊上的手稳住身形，一屁股坐在他大腿上才逃离了今年的最后一摔。  
“去哪？”他一手拿着她的宝贝橘子，一手将她往自己怀里揽了揽，“醉成这样还不安分。”  
“洗漱啊。”她答得理直气壮，“我没醉，你看我剥的橘子多甜。”  
“好，没醉。”  
他无奈地应和，没去尝试反驳一个喝傻了的人从“剥的橘子很甜”推导出“没醉”的奇妙逻辑，乖顺地张嘴咬住她递来的橘瓣。  
倒是真的很甜。  
她坐在他腿上，小腿轻快地来回摆动，把果肉一瓣一瓣全放进了他嘴里。  
少年的手绕过她的后背，轻轻握着她的肩膀，防止她因为乱动滑落，或者再突发奇想没头没脑地蹿下去摔伤自己。他不讨厌像这样无条件地哄她，相反的，他难得见到她幼稚任性的一面，这种事事都要他照顾的情况让他觉得微妙又新奇，莫名有点舍不得放她离开。

“一会儿再去洗漱好不好？”他把下巴搁在她的肩膀上，那里有一块突起的骨头，硌得他不太舒服却不想离开，“等你想睡了再去也不迟，就和平常一样，对吧？”  
“嗯……”女孩沉吟了一会儿，郑重地点点头，“对，和平常一样。”  
果然……喝醉了很好骗。  
以后绝对不可以让user在外边喝酒。他暗暗想。  
女孩颈侧被体温蒸起的淡香温柔地包裹着他的呼吸，她身上独有的气息里混进了一点属于红酒的香醇，让他忍不住将唇贴上去，在那片白皙的皮肤上轻轻啜吻出一块小巧的红印。  
女孩瑟缩了一下，笑着推他的胸口，“好痒。”  
“你平常也是这样对我的。”他抬眼看她泛红的脸颊，故意捏出一副委屈的嗓音，“我不可以对你做同样的事吗。”  
“别……真的好痒。”她笑嘻嘻地躲他凑过来的唇，“我平常有这么过分吗？”  
“有。”  
“那好吧。”女孩缩起脖子，“对不起啦，但是……哈，我错了好不好？别在我耳边喘气啦……再这样下去，我会，唔……”  
“会怎样？”  
他轻易制住她不得要领的挣扎，鼻尖蹭过她耳朵上薄薄的软骨，听到她小幅抽了一口气。  
女孩扁扁嘴，看上去有点为难，“我会想对你做更过分的事。”

她轻飘飘的一句话就像一枚火种，卷着烈焰钻进他的胸口，以示对他戏弄她的报复。  
热流滚烫，从心脏一路烧至下腹，灼得他嗓音沙哑，“像这样吗？”  
他勾过她的下颌，微启的唇蹭过她的嘴角，含住柔软温热的下唇稍稍研磨了两下，舌尖就迫不及待地撬开齿关，扫过滑腻的内壁，去引诱她在酒精作用下变得迟钝的迎合。  
她手足无措地抓着他的肩膀，被绕至身后的手扶住蝴蝶骨才后知后觉地想起自己现在好像需要抱住他，学着他的动作把手指攀上他后颈与发丝交接的地方，随他攻城略地的动作轻颤。  
待到他终于舍得放开她，那只手还停留在他颈后，指尖轻轻绕着他的发尾，无意识地磨蹭着那块温热细腻的皮肤。  
女孩傻乎乎地睁着一双和她此刻的唇一样水光润泽的眼睛，摇摇头，“不是。”  
“嗯？” “我想对你做的不是这些。” “那你想对我……做什么？”他停顿了一瞬，耳根有点发烫。说出这种直白到近乎诱惑的台词果然要十足的心理准备和勇气，好在他面对的是一个攻击力防御力都被酒精大幅度溶解的user，她歪着头，显得有点困惑，“你不会觉得我很过分吗？”  
少年一怔，继而抿起唇，生生克制住想笑出来再亲亲她的冲动，压着声音说道，“不会。”  
不过是调笑她的借口，怎么还当真了。  
女孩眨眨眼睛，在脑海里把“他允许了”这个含义翻来覆去想了好几遍，才小心地凑上去，用湿漉漉的唇蹭他的唇角，又在他探出舌尖试图迎合的时候轻巧地逃离。  
醉酒的身子很沉，头脑却是清醒的，她能清楚地看见他仰头时领口里露出的喉结的漂亮弧线，低下头，在那块隆起的软骨周围留了一圈牙印。  
少年轻轻嘶了一声，她没轻没重的齿尖就缓缓松开，讨好似的在他的软骨上舔舐，舌面粗鲁地刮过他的皮肤，留下一片晶亮的水痕，再笨拙地启唇抿去。

真是要命。  
他就不该在这种时候逗她。

少年缓缓吐出一口气，低头用嘴唇磨蹭她的脸颊，“user，再不睡觉明天会头痛的。”  
“不睡。”女孩从他腿上滑下来，以一个十分不符合她现在状态的利落动作跨坐在他身上，固执地抱住他的脖子不肯放手。  
少年被她耍赖式的八爪鱼攻击打败了，“为什么啊？”  
“因为……”她顿了几秒，有点不好意思地笑了一声，伏在他耳边悄悄说了一句话。

少年安抚地顺着她后背的手蓦地僵住。

“做……到明年？”  
他用力咬着这几个字，简直不知道说什么好，是该说她太擅长轻松破掉他脆弱的隐忍，还是说她太了解他，掐准了他不能拿她怎么样才如此肆无忌惮？  
偏偏罪魁祸首还笑眯眯地朝他点头，开始解身上毛绒绒居家服的衣扣。  
室内的温度不算低，但在她把上衣掀下来扔在一边的时候，他还是伸长了腿，把取暖器往他们的方向稍微勾过来了一点。  
橙色的光很快铺满了她赤裸的皮肤，像一层粘稠的橘子味蜜糖，让她看起来温暖又可口。  
他也确实俯下头去品尝了，在她逐渐变得凌乱的呼吸里用嘴唇去触碰她胸前不会见到阳光的白皙，那里因为刚洗过澡不久而留下了些许丁香气息，混杂了一点发酵过的葡萄香味，很淡，像已经步入尾调的香水，婉转悠长。  
他的手从她背后缓缓滑落，一路摩挲着脊背中央埋藏在皮肉之下的圆润骨骼，绕过腰侧，划过微微隆起的小腹，指尖在腿根附近轻轻打转。  
皮肤的触感并不像丝绸，软滑，但不会让他有下一秒就要从手中滑脱的错觉，指腹划过时，相贴的地方就会变得炽热，激起一片微弱的颤栗。  
他的指尖捉住藏在缝隙间已经开始鼓胀的小豆时，她小声地叫了一声他的名字，把额头抵在他肩膀上。  
女孩执着于与他腰带缠斗的手失了力气，软绵绵地撑在他身体两侧，身下逐渐攀升起的酥痒感让她本能地挣动，按在腰后的手却阻断了所有退路，她不会意外滑落摔伤自己，也逃不脱他给予的触碰。  
她弓起脊背，垂下去的视线里能看见他抽动的手腕，带出一片黏腻的水声。  
指节在内里翻搅的触感迟缓地传上开始发晕的大脑，细碎的喘息溢出齿关，她的吻重新回归了生涩，舌尖固执地在他嘴巴里到处游走，却始终不得要领，在令人晕眩的快感里屏住呼吸，像个初经人事的小姑娘一样无意识地咬了他的下唇。  
他牵过她的手，修长手指上晶莹温热的液体缠上她的指背，引导她解开腰带上简约的金属扣，覆上那处灼热的硬硕。  
手底下的温度和尺寸让她瑟缩了一瞬，嗫喏着问，“进得来吗？”  
少年托着她腿根的软肉，将她按向自己，“试试不就知道了？”

她确实不需要感到恐慌。岔开腿跨坐的姿势让她的身体完全敞开， 柱身几乎没遇到阻力，轻松地挤开湿滑的软肉，一点一点抵向让她忍不住颤抖的深处。  
女孩轻缓地喘了口气，抱住他的脖子，在他耳尖留下一声细微的“啾”，用气音悄悄问道，“今天要不要试试我来动？”

少年的喉结上下滚动了一瞬。  
取暖器的光太热了，他感到咽喉里开始变得干渴。她背后的骨骼因为弯起的脊背在他手里愈发突兀，那些圆润的突起温和地磨蹭着他的手心，和他们的主人一起在他身上沉浮。  
只是她原本就和缓的动作随着大腿逐渐发软显得更加力不从心，绞住他身体的软肉最后终于停下了堪称折磨的缓慢蹭动，女孩软软地伏在他身上，又傻兮兮地笑起来，因胸膛颤动变得急促的气流拂在他颈侧，“还是你来吧，我没力气了，真的好累……啊……”  
女孩的尾音被他撞成了弯绕的低吟。  
也许是酒精的缘故，他觉得她的声音比平时还要软，黏糊糊地绕在他耳边，她在他捏住颠动的乳尖时短促地“啊”了一声，和倏然绞紧的内壁一起将他压抑着的喘息迫得也软了几分。  
透明的液体顺着她大腿内侧的弧线滑落，在贴合又分离的身体之间牵出细长的银丝，她的胸口和脖颈上开始渗起一层薄汗，润湿了他干燥的唇。

“sei，”她闭起眼睛，在他喉间溢出的低哑闷哼里把亲吻覆上他的耳尖，“我好像要融化了。”

这场情事当然没有真的持续到日历的新旧交替。  
他只是捞起身子发软的女孩又来了一次而已，等他抱着她洗过澡，把她和自己一起裹在绵软的被褥里时，新年的钟声甚至还没来得及敲响。  
她安安静静地窝在他怀里，指尖有一下没一下地沿着他的肌肉线条描画，被他捉住了放在唇边轻轻咬了一口。  
女孩的眼睛在夜灯柔和的光里亮晶晶的，像她从前给他看过的包裹着漂亮亮片的玻璃珠，“我本来想着，从今年……咳，到明年，不是很有意思吗。”  
没说出那句大胆露骨的话，看来是醒酒了。Sei抬手在她额头上敲了一下，“每天都在想什么奇怪的东西。”  
“哪里奇怪了，”她握住那只手，五指缠上他的指缝，掌心紧贴掌心，“你看，如果真的能做到，说明我们从新年的第一刻起就如胶似漆，今年一定是个好年。”  
少年闻言挑起眉，“user，原来你是这么幼稚的人吗？”  
女孩羞恼地在他肩上捶了一拳。

他小声“哎呀”了一下，笑起来，低头吻住了她微微嘟起来的嘴唇。  
远方传来模糊不清的倒计时，时针发出轻微的响动，欢快地指向表盘的正上方。  
遥远的钟声悠扬。

他就在这里，何须寄情于那些虚无缥缈的祈愿。  
新年，下一年，未来的每时每刻，都会与你一起。

fin


End file.
